The Godmother's Journal
by Simply Mim
Summary: The Royal Librarian of the Kingdom of Ever recently uncovered THE Cinderella's Godmother's Journal! Now the entire world can finally hear just what happened the night Prince Charming arrived to claim his one true love.


**Well I wrote this for a class in school and it entertained me, so I thought I would put it up here. I only skimmed through it, so if there are any mistakes _please _let me know! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_The Royal Librarian had been cleaning up the Charming Castle's library (finally) and came across an odd journal. This was to be expected considering that the Royal Librarians had been putting off the task of cleaning up the library for around a century. The journal was in mint condition and was of a unique, luminescent color. When the Librarian opened it, he was startled to find no text. Instead, a voice came out. It was a fairy journal and what was even more astonishing; it was _The Cinderella's_ fairy godmother's journal! The Kingdom of Ever is now finally able to hear the true account of what actually happened the night Prince Charming went to claim his bride, all told in Cinderella's godmother's perspective._

_P.S. The High Fairy would like to express her apologies for the godmother's random digressions. Laurel happened to be quite young when she had taken on Cinderella's case (she was only four hundred, the equivalent of a teenager in human years) which explains the overall oddness of the tale (pumpkin carriages, glass slippers, etc.)_

Cinderella bites her lip as she stands quietly in a corner watching the Prince gently place the beautiful glass shoe on Rochelle, her hideous stepsister. The prince steps back, but oh no her foot was much too big. Darn it. Rochelle lets out a cry of frustration and stomps over to Stepmother a deformed scowl on her putrid face. Well, Cinderella would say that Rochelle's face wasn't that bad, but I beg to differ. I, Laurel de Monticello, am Cinderella's godmother and am thoroughly frustrated with my job.

I do love Cinderella, really I do. But the dear is so darn timid that it took nearly all of my excellent persuading skills to actually get her to put on the magnificent dress I magicked up for her. Don't even get me started on how long it took to get her going to the ball. Sigh.

Oh, look Janette is getting ready to put the shoe on. Frankly I'm a tad worried; I've never seen her feet, so I wouldn't know if the shoe will fit her or not. Plus Janette is petite and pretty as well, much like my little Cindy. Rochelle who is not at all petite or pretty believes that she should let others admire her feet, and has allowed me to view her monstrous _things_ quite frequently.

The prince is slowly putting the show on, man do I hate suspense, and…

The glass slipper slides onto Janette's foot as perfectly as if it was made for her. Which it _wasn't_. It was made for Cinderella, thank you very much. Janette's blue and rather vapid I must say, eyes get enormously large and she lets out a shrill scream. An annoying one at that. The Prince and Cinderella both wince simultaneously. Look at them, so perfect for each other! Sob.

And then look at Janette, gosh that girl is not smart at all, she is such an airhead. The surprise on her face is so obvious it is all Stepmother can do not to whack her upside the head. At least, that's how I feel. Not that I am mad that she sucks at acting, she should continue her pitiful attempts at being the mysterious girl the Prince danced with, ready to have the Prince fling his arms around her. Cinderella is looking on in meek surprise. I roll my eyes up to the ceiling, which isn't all that far.

I am floating behind this hideous statue that Stepmother insisted on putting in the house and as ugly as it is, it does have its uses. Hmm, now Stepmother is trying not to growl at Janette. Ooh, I hope she doesn't eat Janette. That would be gross. I mean I don't like her, but still you can't condemn someone to a fate of being eaten. That is just awful. Rochelle looks rather jealous. Of course she does, as if she thought the Prince would ever fall for her anyway. Wait a minute! That Prince is not a dunderhead… I hope. Surely, he'll realize that Janette is not the girl he danced with. I mean, Janette is pretty and all, but she and Cinderella are complete opposites. Speaking of her, what is she doing?

I watch as Cinderella slowly scoots away from Stepmother with a scowl on her pretty face. Well that certainly is interesting. I have never seen this girl get angry or scowl! It's really rather abnormal. Her hands are clenched into fists and she looks (dare I say it) ready to throw a temper tantrum.

"Janette did not dance with the Prince!" Cinderella shrieks.

Everyone's heads turn simultaneously. Let's take a moment to enjoy the scene, shall we? Let's start with Rochelle, she has a sneer on her face, which only manages to make her big nose seem larger and her hands are crossed across her chest. How strange; she does not seem particularly surprised by Cinderella's daring statement. In fact, she seems rather smug. As if she has been expecting this since the moment she met Cinderella.

Stepmother is turning red ever so slowly making her gray hair even more pronounced. Her bony fingers decked with hideous rings are also clenching into fists and her lips have turned into the thinnest line I have ever seen. Janette looks on in open-mouthed surprise as if she cannot believe Cinderella has guts. Quite frankly, I didn't think so either. The Prince is looking at Cinderella with a bemused expression, as if he had not quite realized Cinderella could speak.

Now before you accuse the Prince of being a royal loser who does not care for maids, it really is not his fault. When Cinderella had opened the door to receive him and his squire person she had simply stared. When he asked her several questions, all she did was nod or shake her head. At first, he probably assumed that she was shocked at his visit like all the other girls, but Cinderella had not spoken his entire visit! That is strange you must admit, especially since the girls' in Ever are super talkative.

Anyway, let's continue with Cinderella's magnificent speech, her coming of womanhood, as she bursts from her shell so to speak. Her hatching we could say… sorry, I'm being distracting, but gosh this is _so_ exciting.

"Janette never even stood near the prince! I danced with him and he was very nice and that shoe is mine, mine, mine!"

Oh dear. I think I am going to faint from pride. You know, I think Rochelle will too. It seems that all of her tantrums have been excellent education for Cinderella's first.

Cinderella has now turned from the room at large and is storming up to the flabbergasted prince still kneeling next to Janette. WAIT A SECOND. Please do not read any further and take a moment to enjoy the word flabbergasted. Beautiful isn't it? Anyways, Cindy has just grabbed the gorgeous shoe off of Janette's foot and slipped it on! It fits! Well of course it does because it was created by yours truly. I am a genius, what can I say? Now Cinderella has grabbed the front of the Prince's shirt and KISSED HIM! Dear fairy dust, what has gotten into the girl? Hmm, I do think the Prince is rather enjoying this. I would hate him as I usually do to most insufferable men, but he makes my Cindy so happy.

Ooooh, Rochelle is clapping her hands. I do think the love has gotten to her. You know, now that I think about it Rochelle contains some quality features. For example, she's not stupid. She's not vapid. She does not complain about her hair every five seconds. And she actually seems to care about Cinderella, something silly, old me did not realize until now. If you take out the not out of all those things, guess who you get? Janette! The one person I truly cannot stand (but I still don't want her to be eaten).

Speaking of her, she looks… confused, as usual. Sigh, I was hoping for an epic cat fight, but I guess we don't get everything we want. Stepmother looks furious, though. Okay, now she is marching up to Cinderella. She has her finger in the air (a sure sign that she is about to yell)… she's opening her mouth and choking on nothing. She is now clutching her throat as her mouth opens and closes without any noise coming out, much like a fish. Weirdo.

The Prince, Cinderella and Rochelle are all watching her amusedly. Janette still looks confused.

OH! The Prince just got on his knee and proposed! It is so sweet I think I am tearing up a bit. Hey, Rochelle is too. Now Cinderella has just accepted and the Prince is twirling her around.

Goodness gracious, this is exciting. There is going to be wedding plans and dresses and I can finally go relax in Charming castle again (the most luxurious castle in the seven kingdoms). It has been far too long, two hundred years I think.

Rochelle has suddenly gotten into business mode and she is explaining what the new (and happy) coupled should do. She is also doing a fabulous job of ignoring her Stepmother who seems to be slowly recovering her speech. You know, I have been meaning to look for an assistant….


End file.
